Remote transmit (TX) training is a technique used in high speed serializer-deserializer (SerDes) communication and part of the Ethernet Standard (e.g., IEEE802.3) specifications (e.g., Clause 72/93). The remote TX training is based on a point-to-point link and provides a protocol for a device to communicate, using in-band information, to a remote link partner and jointly optimize the link to achieve the best bit-error rate (BER) and significantly lower interference to adjacent channels. Existing solutions for performing remote TX training with a re-timer require some hardware components to be involved and inserted by a user. These solutions also require user software to intervene in a timely manner to remain compliant to IEEE specifications.